Benutzer Blog:AML Tony/Community-News: Mai 2018
link=Blog:Community-News|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe der Community-News. Nachdem es in den vergangenen Monaten etwas chaotisch war, freuen wir uns, euch heute wieder pünktlich eine neue Ausgabe präsentieren zu können. Schaut einfach selbst nach, welche spannenden Neuigkeiten auf FANDOM euch im Monat Mai begeistert haben. ' Das war so los Abschaltung des Monobook-Skins *am 25. Mai 2018 trat die EU-weite Datenschutzgrundverordnung in Kraft. Unter anderem wurden deshalb der Monobook-Skin und alle auf diesem basierenden Skins aus dem FANDOM-Netzwerk entfernt, da es nicht möglich war, sie unproblematisch mit den Datenschutzrichtlinien in Einklang zu bringen. Weitere Informationen findest du im Forum. Technische Neuerungen * In euren Benutzereinstellungen im englischsprachigen Community Central könnt ihr in der Sektion „für Profis“ nun die Verwendung von HTTPS vorab aktivieren. **In einigen Communitys wurde HTTPS testweise für alle aktiviert. * Das Drücken der Eingabetaste beim Vergeben von Seitentiteln für Wiki-Seiten auf „Spezial:Seite erstellen“ und Blog-Artikel auf „Spezial:Blog-Beitrag erstellen“ führt nicht länger dazu, dass die Seite direkt veröffentlicht wird. * In der Desktop-Ansicht der Diskussionen wurde das Interface-Design zum Erstellen neuer Beiträge überarbeitet. Es handelt sich dabei um einen A/B-Test. * Bei Umfragen in den Diskussionen kann nun eingesehen werden, welche Benutzer abgestimmt haben. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Gaming-Vorschau: Mai & Juni 2018 Der Mai war nicht nur wettermäßig sehr heiß, auch in der Gamingszene gibt es allerhand Neuigkeiten, von denen euch unsere Hardcore-Zockerin Cyanide3 in der brandneuen Videospielevorschau für Mai & Juni berichtet. Freut euch auf das Leben von Vampiren und Cyborgs, das Überleben nahe der Apokalypse und das Wiederaufleben der Dinosaurier in ihrem eigenen Park. Was du für Steins;Gate 0 wissen solltest Nach langer Wartezeit wurde endlich die Animeserie „Steins;Gate 0“ veröffentlicht. Damit ihr wisst, wo ihr die Serie überhaupt einzuordnen habt und um das Wissen der üblichen Verdächtigen aufzufrischen, hat RainA einen Blog im Steins;Gate Wiki für euch verfasst: Was du für Steins;Gate 0 wissen solltest. Fortnite Patch: Thanos ist da Das beliebte Videospiel Fortnite hat ein größere Update erhalten. Alle wichtigen Fakten rund um den neuen Patch präsentiert euch MasterTeska in ihrem kleinen, aber feinen Blog: Thanos hat das Schlachtfeld betreten - Patch V.4.1. 5 Kult-Momente mit Han & Chewie thumb|200pxJulia hat ihren Romeo, Alvin hat die Chipmunks und Han Solo hat Chewie. Alle Star-Wars-Suchtis hatten großen Grund zur Freude, als in der vergangenen Woche der neue Kinofilm auf den Leinwänden erschien. Auch unser Mädchen für alles ElBosso konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich viele offene Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen und so hat er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ein süßes Video produziert, das die Highlights der ultimativen Bromance zeigt und einen so auch gleich die Wartezeit etwas verkürzte: 5 Kultmomente mit Han und Chewie. „Gratis Comic Tag 2018“ Wenn ihr dachtet, dasa man aus Comics keine guten Videospiele kreieren kann, ist der Blog der ''Gaming Task Force ein Muss. Passend zum großen Gratis-Comic-Tag am 12. Mai präsentiert jedes Mitglied ein Lieblingsspiel, das auf einer Comic- bzw. Mangavorlage basiert: Gaming-Umsetzungen unserer Lieblings-Comics. Vater- & Muttertags-Special thumb|150pxIm Mai gab es neben den Pfingstfeiertagen auch noch zwei weitere freie Tage, die das Entertainment-Newsteam für zwei schöne Projekte nutzte. Die Mitglieder beschäftigten sich passend zum Vater- und Muttertag mit den besten und schlechtesten Vätern und Müttern aus der Popkultur und zeigen, wie viel Verantwortung auf den Schultern eines Vaters lasten kann und wie unterschiedlich Mütter ihre Liebe zu ihren Sprösslingen ausdrücken können. Schaut einfach mal rein und entscheidet selbst, wer eure Top- und Floplisten im Vatertags-Special und im Muttertags-Special anführen würde. Reden über den Chat Unser Community-Supportmanagerin Mira Laime ist zurück und mit ihr kam gleich noch ein Blog über den großen Teich geflogen, der sich mit unserem Chat und den Verhaltensweisen als Chat-Moderator beschäftigt. Im Original wurde er von Luchufigo85 verfasst, aber da wir ja nicht alle der englischen Sprache mächtig sind, hat sie ihn für uns liebevoll übersetzt: Reden wir über Chats. FedCon 2018 Unsere Weltraumbiene Aki-chan86 ist für uns nach Bonn zum größten Science-Fiction-Event Deutschlands geflogen. Was sie dort alles an diesem sonnigen Pfingswochenende erlebt hat, könnt ihr in ihrem sehr umfangreichen Blog nachlesen: FedCon 2018 - Die Messehighlights. Deadpool-Quiz thumb|left|60pxHarte Sprüche und eine rote Maske sind das Markenzeichen des wohl bekanntesten Anti-Helden dieser Zeit, Deadpool. Passend zum neuen Kinostart von Deadpool 2 hat unsere Popcorn-Queen Spinelli313 ein ultimatives Quiz erstellt, bei dem ihr euer Wissen rund um Deadpool testen könnt. Bei meinem Selbstversuch war Deadpool sehr enttäuscht von mir: Deadpool-Quiz. Tote Mädchen lügen nicht - was wir von Staffel 2 erwarten Wie, die Kassetten waren erst der Anfang? Es kursierten viele Gerüchte zur zweiten Staffel der Erfolgsserie Tote Mädchen lügen nicht. RainA hat alle analysiert und feinsäuberlich zusammengefasst. Schaut mal rein und erfahrt, welche Charaktere bleiben und welche gehen, worum es in der zweiten Staffel grob gehen wird und, ob es eine Chance gibt, die unzähligen Cliffhanger der ersten Staffel aufzuklären: Was von der zweiten Staffel zu erwarten ist. Role Play Convention 2018 thumb|150pxDie RPC ist eine jährlich stattfindende Messe, die seit 2009 in Köln durchgeführt wird. Nekky-chan hat sich das ganze Wochenende dort umgesehen und in seinem Blog zusammengefasst. Ihr erfahrt, wie Cosplays entstehen, wer die RPC Fantasy Awards 2018 gewonnen hat und seht Männer in Frauenkostümen: RPC 2018 – Das Resümee. Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: Agent Zuri Ein sehr ausführliches FANDOM-Autor-Interview ist leider ein bisschen untergangen, weshalb ich es hier nochmal besonders hervorheben möchte. Agent Zuri wurde im Mai die Ehre zuteil, als Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor präsentiert zu werden. In seinem Blog erfahrt ihr, wie er auf FANDOM gelandet ist, was er an Scripten so toll findet und wo er noch Verbesserungspotential sieht: Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: Agent Zuri FANDOM-Zuwachs und Blog-Premiere (Frostpunk) Die Team von FANDOM hat einen Neuzugang zu verzeichnen, der sich direkt in seinem (ersten, richtigen) Blog mit dem Aufbaustrategiespiel „Frostpunk“ beschäftigte. Laserpferd aka Colin hat nämlich nicht nur „irgendwas mit Medien“ studiert, sondern zockt gerne Multiplayer-Games. In seinem Blog erhaltet ihr sieben nützliche Tipps, die sowohl für Anfänger als auch Alteingessene sehr hilfreich sein können: Frostpunk - 7 Tipps gegen die Kälte. Die Chroniken der Fallenden Stadt Für alle, die genug den digitalen Medien ausgesetzt waren, gibt es von mir mal etwas Analoges. Stellt euch vor, ihr würdet in einer Stadt leben, die weit über dem Erdboden schwebt. Im Lieblingsbücher Wiki stelle ich euch die Highlights des ersten Teils der sehr spannenden Dystopie-Trilogie „Die Chroniken der Fallenden Stadt“ vor: Fallende Stadt - Die Highlights der dystopischen Romanwelt. Dark Souls thumb|left|100pxPassend zum neuen Release von Dark Souls Remastered hat unser neuer Gamemaster Laserpferd fünf Runs zusammengetragen, die lustig, verrückt oder einfach nur verdammt beeindruckend sind. Das Fantasy-Rollespiel ist besonders für seine kniffligen Aufgaben bekannt, weshalb es nur etwas für sehr hartgesottene Zockerfreunde ist. Dennoch scheint denen auch irgendwann langweilig zu werden und so kreierten sie ihre ganz eigenen Herausforderungen: Die 5 verücktesten „Dark Souls“-Runs. Sommerfilme 2018 - Teil 1 Kurz vor Redaktionsschluss drängelte sich noch Spinelli313 in die Bloghighlights. Mit ihrer ersten Vorschau der Sommerfilme zeigt sie uns, dass wir sehr gute Alternativen in gut klimatisierten Kinos erwarten können. Freut euch u.a. auf die Rückkehr der Dinosaurier, gänsehauterregenden Horror, ein Remake von Ocean's Eleven und ein rührendes Biopic für Fans von Winnie Puuh. Sommerfilme 2018 - Teil 1 Artikel des Monats Zyklop – Subnautica Wikia thumb|left|link=w:c:de.subnautica:ZyklopZyklop' Der Zyklop ist ein spielergesteuertes U-Boot, das mit der Mobilen Fahrzeugstation gebaut wird. Es ist mit einem Fahrzeugschacht ausgestattet, in dem ein einzelnes kleineres Unterwasserfahrzeug untergebracht werden kann. Darüber hinaus kann es mit verschiedenen Modulen modifiziert werden. weiterlesen... ''Autor: Railfail536 (Subnautica Wikia) Tonys Tagebuch - Eintrag Mai 2018 thumb|left|150pxHey Leute, ich hatte mal wieder eine verrückte Idee, die ich euch heute gerne vorstellen möchte. Nachdem Bauer Wik aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen allerhand zu tun hat und ich echte Neuigkeiten aus dem vergangenen Monat immer in unseren News vermisst habe, habe ich mich selbst daran gemacht, diesen Punkt zu ändern. Heraus kam ein brandneuer Abschnitt mit dem Titel „Tonys Tagebuch“. Da diese Art des Rückblicks sehr umfassend ist, wurde er eingeklappt. Falls euch diese Art der Präsentation gefällt, stimmt doch bitte am Ende ab und lasst mich wissen, ob dieses Format eine Zukunft hat, oder eben nicht. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen... Hallo liebes Tagebuch. Man war das wieder ein Monat - traumhaftes Strandwetter auf der einen, Hochwasser und Überschwemmungen auf der anderen Seite... Was ist hier nur los. Anfang Mai habe ich etwas im Internet bestellt. Natürlich kam der Paketbote nicht zu der Zeit, als ich zuhause war und so musste ich wieder mal einen Tag warten, um das Päckchen am Folgetag in einer Abholfiliale zu holen - dumm nur, dass Pfingsten war und ich ganze 5 Tage warten musste... Aber glücklicherweise soll es dafür bald eine Lösung geben, denn DHL will Paketempfängern in den Ballungsgebieten bald eine Auslieferung zwischen 18.00 und 21.00 Uhr ermöglichen. Das Ganze passiert natürlich nicht umsonst. Anfangs soll muss man einen Zuschlag von 1,99€ und später sogar 2,99€ zusätzlich zahlen. Da bleibt nur die Frage, tut das not? Was dagegen echt Not tut, ist die Tatsache, dass man etwas gegen die krasse Verschmutzung in unseren Weltmeeren tun muss. Immer wieder finde ich sehr erschütternde und traurige Videos auf Facebook und die sind jetzt wohl auch von der EU-Kommission gesehen wurden. Rund 26 Millionen Tonnen Plastikmüll fallen jährlich an. Das sind über 120.000 ausgewachsene Blauwale und dabei haben wir von denen gerade einmal ca. 20.000 Tiere. Aus diesem Grund wollen sie jetzt alles Einweggeschirr aus Plastik verbieten. Somit dürften auch Strohhalme und Plastik-Essstäbchen bald der Vergangenheit angehören, auch wenn ich mich wieder frage, ob das wirklich etwas bringt, wenn der verrückte Blondschopf auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans eh wieder sein eigenes Ding machen wird. So genug von Captain Planet und seinem Planetenteam. Das Wetter war ja wohl mal großartig. Ich habe 6x den Grill angeschmissen und nach einem leckeren Steak gab es auch noch eine Kleinigkeit zu trinken. In Schottland wurde ja ein Mindestpreis für Alkohol eingeführt und nach Ansicht von Suchtexperten, könnte man das auch in Deutschland machen - die Bundesregierung zeigte sich offen und so wird es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir uns den anderen Ländern, wie Schweden und Norwegen anpassen werden... Und apropos „anpassen“. Ich bin von Samsung richtig genervt, weil ich kein neues Update mehr erhalte. Mein Telefon sei zu alt und somit werde ich nicht in den Genuss kommen, Android 8, was ja liebevoll auch „Oreo“ genannt wird, zu installieren. Da fragt man sich doch ernsthaft was das soll - ja, ok, ich habe ein S6 Edge und aktuell munkelt man schon über die frühere Einführung des S10, aber ist das ein Grund, mich so auszugrenzen? Man gut, dass ich eh eine Allergie gegen Kakao habe, somit hätte ich das Update eh nicht gewollt =P Und da ich gerade von Schokolade schreibe - die Nutella-Macher haben ein neues Produkt vorgestellt, was demnächst veröffentlich wird und es hat mal so gar nichts mit den bisherigen süßen Naschereien zu tun. Nutella gehört ja zu Ferrero und produziert nicht nur Küsschen und „Kinder“-Produkte, sondern seit kurzer Zeit mit Nutella B-ready auch Kekse und jetzt wollen sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen. Als weiteres Add-on zu den Tic Tacs möchte man mit Tic Tac Gums in die Zahnpflegeindustrie einsteigen - irgendwie logisch, nachdem sie über 60 Jahre lang alles dafür getan haben, unsere Kauleisten zu schädigen xD Als kleiner Piepmatz wurde ich dann auch noch aufgefordert mein Passwort auf Twitter zu ändern. Über 330 Millionen Nutzer hatten das Nachsehen, weil eine technische Panne dafür sorgte, dass die Passwörter intern im Klartext gespeichert wurden. Und wo wir gerade von Pannen sprechen - die Dreharbeiten zur finalen Staffel von Game of Thrones sind ja aktuell in vollem Gange und wer vertwitterte sich da erstmal? Schauspieler Wilf Scolding, den viele eher als Rhaegar Targaryen kennen. Mittlerweile ist der Post wieder gelöscht, was ja nur noch mehr zeigt, dass er wohl in der achten Staffel auftauchen wird - aber ihr wisst ja, das Internet vergisst nichts... Genau wie ich wohl meine neue, alte Lieblingsserie nicht vergessen werden: Lucifer soll abgesetzt werden *kreisch* - Wie kann man so eine geniale Serie, nach nur 3 Staffeln absetzen? Aber es gibt wohl noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, zum einen munkelt man, dass noch zwei weitere Standalone-Folgen produziert werden, die dann höchstwahrscheinlich an die dritte Staffel angeflanscht werden, oder es erbarmt sich doch noch ein andres Filmstudio und setzt die Serie fort. Auch The Expanse soll der Stecker gezogen werden und das Supernatural Spin-off „Wayward Sisters“ hat man noch in der Planungsphase direkt verworfen. Schade. Als vorbildlicher Homosexueller habe ich natürlich ganz klischeehaft den ESC 2018, den weltgrößten Musikwettbewerb angeschaut. Was war das nur für ein spannendes Finale. Ich finde es zwar immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass sich die Big Five einfach in den Wettbewerb einkaufen, aber was gab es für Jubelsprünge, als Deutschland nach den vielen Pleiten der letzten Jahre, endlich wieder einen Platz auf den vorderen Rängen holte. Die Meinungen der Fachjurys und des Publikums lagen dabei so weit auseinander, dass man sich fragen sollte, ob Mary Roos, Max Giesinger, Lotte und der Manager von Revolverheld die richtige Auswahl waren... Die richtige Auswahl wurde dagegen von Warner Bros. getroffen, denn es soll tatsächlich eine dritte Fortsetzung von Robert Downey Jr. & Jude Law als Sherlock Holmes geben. Die wird zwar erst am 25. Dezember 2020 erscheinen, aber hey dank Avatar 2, der eine Woche vorher, am 18.12.2020, erscheinen wird, vergeht die Wartezeit bestimmt wie im Fluge... Und wo ich gerade am Fliegen bin, also mein Auto hat letzte Woche erstmal eine Dusche bekommen, denn es war komplett gelb. Das war in diesem Jahr übrigens besonders schlimm, weil 2018 das Mastjahr der Fichten ist. Alle vier bis sieben Jahre produzieren die nämlich überdurchschnittlich viele Blütenpollen, die dann durch die Luft, bis auf mein Auto fallen. Gefallen ist übrigens nicht nur eine selbstlose Aktion, die man jemand anderem entgegnet, sondern gefallen sind auch die Nutzer von Facebook. Laut einer aktuellen Umfrage nutzen 78% der deutschen Jugendlichen Whatsapp und verweigern sich Facebook. Stattdessen greifen die 14 - 21-Jährigen auf Snapchat und YouTube zurück. Da ich Snapchat noch nie wirklich verstanden habe, werde ich wohl ganz Oldschool meinen StudiVz-Account reaktivieren, mal sehen, was da noch so los ist, denn die Gruppen a 'la „Morgen ist erst NACHDEM ich geschlafen habe“, „Warum ist am Ende des Geldes noch so viel Monat übrig“ und „Irgendwann lösche ich alle meine Gruppen und werde geheimnisvoll“ werden wohl auf ewig unvergessen bleiben. Was dagegen noch sehr fraglich ist, ist die Erfindung eines hessischen Bäckers. Er verkauft nämlich Döner aus der Dose und will damit den über 15.000 Dönerbuden ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen. Dose in ein Wasserbad stellen, 5 Minuten warten, öffnen und schon ist er da samt Brötchen, Fleisch, Kraut und „scharfe Soße“. Insgesamt erinnert das ganze zwar mehr an Omas Schmalzfleisch, aber ich würde es gern mal kosten. Was sicher mehr Kosten wird, als uns lieb ist, ist die Playstation 5. Man munkelte ja immer wieder, dass das neue Modell früher als gedacht kommt, doch diesen Gerüchten setzte der Sony-Abteilungsleiter John Kodera nun ein Ende indem sagte, dass sich die PS4 „in der finalen Phase ihres Zyklus“ befinde, der noch bis März 2021 gehen wird. Das Unwort des Monats ist definitiv Datenschutzgrundverordnung, kurz DSGVO. Seit Monaten gibt es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr und schwupps, seit Freitag ist sie da und will die ganze Welt ins Chaos stürzen: Wieso musste der Monobook-Skin auf FANDOM entfernt werden? Darf man noch eine Visitenkarte annehmen, ohne gleich die 20 Millionen Euro Strafe zu erwarten? Das Lustige daran -auch wenn es eher traurig ist-, ist der Fakt, das aufgrund vieler rechtlicher Unklarheiten niemand so wirklich weiß, was bei der neuen Regelung zu beachten ist. Fakt ist, dass der Benutzer im Mittelpunkt steht und sämtlicher Speicherung und Nutzung der persönlichen Daten explizit zustimmen muss. Die Unternehmen müssen dagegen in voller Breite erklären wofür und wie lange sie die Daten speichern und zwar alle Unternehmen, die in einem der 28 EU-Staaten ihre Dienste anbieten, selbst wenn sie ihren Sitz nicht in der EU haben. Spannend ist das gerade bei unseren Giganten Facebook mit seinem Töchterchen Whatsapp. Denn durch die DSGVO fließen seit letzter Woche massenhaft Daten von Whatsapp an Facebook, da Gerichtsentscheidungen aus Deutschland, die das bisher verboten hatten, nun keine Gültigkeit mehr besitzen... Kommen wir von diesem Dilemma noch einmal zu etwas Schönem. Alle Jedi dieser Welt haben sich letzte Woche wieder freuen können, denn Solo: A Star Wars Story kam die die Kinos und für die, die nach der Original-Trilogie, der Prequal-Trilogie, der Sequal-Trilogie und dem neuesten Streifen immer noch nicht genug haben, gibt es schon wieder gute Nachrichten, denn es wird an einem weiteren Spin-off gearbeitet, der dann Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Mittelpunkt rücken wird... Unfassbar, denn auch „Die Unfassbaren - Now You Seen Me“ bekommt noch einen dritten Teil, der 2019 in die Kinos soll. Und als wären das noch nicht genug Fortsetzungen und Neuauflagen, nein, auch die Men in Black kommen zurück. Action-Papi Liam Neeson und Donnergott Chris Hemsworth wurden schon verpflichtet und Sony Pictures hat leichte Andeutungen gemacht, dass der Film zu mindestens im selben Universum, wie die bestehende Trilogie mit Will Smith und Tommy Lee Jones spielen wird. Ich habe mir schon mal einen Jahresvorrat an Alufolie zugelegt und bastele an meinen Hüten, um mich vor der interdimensionalen Strahlung zu schützen, mal sehen, ob ich noch gerettet werden kann. Bis zum nächsten Mal Dein Tony Gefällt euch das neue Format und soll AML Tony es fortsetzen? Ja Nein Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni *05. Juni 2018: Vampyr (PC) *05. Juni 2018: Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor - Martyr (PC) *05. Juni 2018: The Elder Scrolls Online - Summerset (PS4, Xbox One) Elder Scrolls Wiki *08. Juni 2018: Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (Switch) *12. Juni 2018: Jurassic World Evolution (PC) Jurassic Park Wiki *12. Juni 2018: Super Bomberman R (PC) *21. Juni 2018: Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition (Switch) Minecraft Wiki *22. Juni 2018: Mario Tennis Aces (Switch) *29. Juni 2018: Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (PC, Switch) |-| Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai *03. Mai 2018: Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia (PC) *04. Mai 2018: Donkey Kong Country - Tropical Freeze (Switch) Mario Wiki *04. Mai 2018: City of Brass (PC, PS4, Xbox One) *08. Mai 2018: Conan Exiles (PC, PS4, Xbox One) *08. Mai 2018: Pillars of Eternity2: Deadfire (PC) *08. Mai 2018: Destiny 2 - Kriegsgeist (DLC) (PC, PS4, Xbox One) Destiny Wiki *15. Mai 2018: Omensight (PC, PS4) *15. Mai 2018: Battle Chasers - Night War (Switch) *18. Mai 2018: Hyrule Warriors - Definitive Edition (Switch) Zeldapedia *18. Mai 2018: Little Nightmares (Switch) *18. Mai 2018: State of Decay 2 (PC) *21. Mai 2018: The Elder Scrolls Online - Summerset (PC) Elder Scrolls Wiki *22. Mai 2018: Ancestors Legacy (PC) *22. Mai 2018: Space Hulk - Deathwing (PS4, Xbox One) *23. Mai 2018: Jurassic World Alive (Android, i.OS) Jurassic Park Wiki *25. Mai 2018: Dark Souls Remastered (PC, PS4, Xbox One) *25. Mai 2018: Detroit Become Human (PS4) *29. Mai 2018: Agony (PC, PS4, Xbox One) Serien / TV-Shows Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni ; TV *01. Juni 2018: Die Toten von Turin Staffel 2 startet auf arte *17. Juni 2018: Raising Hope Staffel 3 startet auf Now Us *18. Juni 2018: Kevin Can Wait Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Nitro !SERIENSTART! ; Streaming/Pay-TV *01. Juni 2018: You Me Her Staffel 3 startet auf NETFLIX *05. Juni 2018: Dietland Staffel 1 startet auf Prime Video !SERIENSTART! *07. Juni 2018: The Last O.G. Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Comedy !SERIENSTART! *08. Juni 2018: Cloak and Dagger Staffel 1 startet auf Prime Video !SERIENSTART! *08. Juni 2018: Marcella Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *08. Juni 2018: Marlon Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX *08. Juni 2018: Sense8 Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX Sense8 Wikia *11. Juni 2018: Billions Staffel 3 startet auf Sky Atlantic *12. Juni 2018: The Good Fight Staffel 2 startet auf FOX *15. Juni 2018: Goliath Staffel 2 startet auf Prime Video *15. Juni 2018: The Ranch Staffel 3 startet auf NETFLIX *15. Juni 2018: Voltron: Legendary Defender Staffel 6 startet auf NETFLIX *15. Juni 2018: Your Family or Mine Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Passion !SERIENSTART! *18. Juni 2018: Unsolved Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *22. Juni 2018: Luke Cage Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *24. Juni 2018: Shooter Staffel 3 startet auf Sky 1 *25. Juni 2018: Preacher Staffel 3 startet auf Prime Video *25. Juni 2018: Westworld Staffel 2 startet auf Sky Atlantic Westworld Wiki *26. Juni 2018: Secret City Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *27. Juni 2018: The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *29. Juni 2018: GLOW Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *29. Juni 2018: Kiss Me First Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *29. Juni 2018: Salamander Staffel 2 startet auf FOX |-| Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai ; TV *04. Mai 2018: Chicago P.D. Fortsetzung von Staffel 3 auf VOX Chicago P.D. Wikia *09. Mai 2018: The Blacklist: Redemption Staffel 1 startet auf RTL NITRO !SERIENSTART! *09. Mai 2018: Will & Grace Staffel 9 startet auf ProSieben *09. Juni 2018: Black Sails Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben MAXX *16. Mai 2018: New Girl Staffel 7 startet auf ProSieben New Girl Wiki *27. Mai 2018: Midnight Sun Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! *28. Mai 2018: Suits Staffel 4 startet auf Now Us Suits Wiki *29. Mai 2018: Dark Matter Staffel 2 startet auf Tele 5 Darkmatter Wiki *30. Mai 2018: Another Period Staffel 3 startet auf Comedy Central *30. Mai 2018: Big Little Lies Staffel 1 startet auf VOX !SERIENSTART! *30. Mai 2018: Fairy Tail Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! Fairy Tail Wiki ; Streaming/Pay-TV *01. Mai 2018: Blindspot Staffel 3 startet auf Sat.1 Emotions Blindspot_Wikia *01. Mai 2018: Parks and Recreation Staffel 7 startet auf Sky 1 *02. Mai 2018: From Dusk Till Dawn - Die Serie Staffel 3 startet auf RTL Crime *02. Mai 2018: Mom Staffel 5 startet auf ProSieben FUN *03. Mai 2018: The Flash Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN The Flash Wiki *04. Mai 2018: Dear White People Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *04. Mai 2018: The Looming Tower Staffel 1 startet auf Prime Video !SERIENSTART! *04. Mai 2018: The Rain Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *04. Mai 2018: Save Me Staffel 1 startet auf SKY Atlantic !SERIENSTART! *08. Mai 2018: Barry Staffel 1 startet auf Sky Atlantic !SERIENSTART! *08. Mai 2018: Silicon Valley Staffel 5 startet auf Sky Atlantic *09. Mai 2018: Call My Agent Staffel 2 startet auf Sony Channel *09. Mai 2018: Marvel's Runways startet auf SyFy !SERIENSTART! *11. Mai 2018: Welcome to the Family Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Passion !SERIENSTART! *17. Mai 2018: Strike Staffel 1 startet auf Sky Atlantic !SERIENSTART! *18. Mai 2018: American Gods Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Crime !SERIENSTART! *18. Mai 2018: You Are Wanted Staffel 2 startet auf Prime Video *18. Mai 2018: Tote Mädchen lügen nicht Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX Tote Mädchen lügen nicht Wiki *23. Mai 2018: Instinct Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie *23. Mai 2018: The Shannara Chronicles Staffel 2 startet auf SyFy Shannara Wikia *25. Mai 2018: Death in Paradise Staffel 7 startet auf FOX Death in Paradise Wiki *26. Mai 2018: You're the Worst Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben FUN *28. Mai 2018: False Flag Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! *29. Mai 2018: Patrick Melrose Staffel 1 startet auf Sky 1 *29. Mai 2018: SIX Staffel 2 startet auf Prime Video *29. Mai 2018: The Oath Staffel 1 startet auf AXN !SERIENSTART! *30. Mai 2018: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Staffel 4 startet auf NETFLIX *31. Mai 2018: The Goldbergs Staffel 5 startet auf SKY 1 *31. Mai 2018: Vikings Staffel 5 startet auf ProSieben FUN Vikings Wiki Filme Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni *06. Juni 2018: Jurassic World 2: Das gefallene Königreich Jurassic Park Wiki *07. Juni 2018: No Game, No Life: Zero *14. Juni 2018: Das ist erst der Anfang *14. Juni 2018: Die brillante Mademoiselle Neïla *14. Juni 2018: Hereditary - Das Vermächtnis *21. Juni 2018: Allein unter Schwestern *21. Juni 2018: Am Strand *21. Juni 2018: Halaleluja - Iren sind menschlich! *21. Juni 2018: Ocean's 8 *28. Juni 2018: Das Böse II *28. Juni 2018: Die Wunderübung *28. Juni 2018: Elias - Das kleine Rettungsboot *28. Juni 2018: Meine teuflisch gute Freundin *28. Juni 2018: Renegades - Mission of Honor |-| Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai *03. Mai 2018: Sherlock Gnomes *03. Mai 2018: HERRliche Zeiten *03. Mai 2018: Death Note: Light up the NEW World *03. Mai 2018: Timgad *03. Mai 2018: Rara - Meine Eltern sind irgendwie anders *10. Mai 2018: Liliane Susewind - Ein tierisches Abenteuer *10. Mai 2018: Rampage - Big Meets Bigger *10. Mai 2018: I Feel Pretty *10. Mai 2018: Wahrheit oder Pflicht *10. Mai 2018: Isle of Dogs - Ataris Reise *17. Mai 2018: Deadpool 2 *17. Mai 2018: Wohen lieber ungewöhnlich *17. Mai 2018: Zwei Freunde und ihr Dachs *24. Mai 2018: Solo: A Star Wars Story Jedipedia *24. Mai 2018: Luis und die Aliens *24. Mai 2018: In den Gängen *31. Mai 2018: Augenblicke: Gesichter einer Reise *31. Mai 2018: Back For Good *31. Mai 2018: Guardians of the Earth Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|150px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Paris, du & ichParis, du & ich von Adriana Popescu Emma will ihren französischen Freund in seiner Wohnung in Paris überraschen. Doch als ihr die Tür von einem fremden Mädchen geöffnet wird, entpuppt sich ihre ganze Beziehung als eine Lüge. Als Emma nun alleine und ohne eine Bleibe in Paris steht, trifft sie auf Vincent. Auch er hatte eine romantische Reise mit seiner Freundin geplant, die ihn jedoch kurz zuvor sitzen gelassen hat. Nach kurzer Zeit werden die beiden „Herzschmerzfreunde“. Ihr Ziel: Neue Erinnerungen schaffen, um den alten Schmerz zu vergessen. Weiterlesen … Autor: Sonnenjäger (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory thumb|230px|left|link=w:c:de.warriorcats-erfindung:Aber ich brauche dich!Aber ich brauche dich! Meeresglanz, eine Königin des SandClans, liegt im Sterben! Ihr Gefährte Drachenseele will dies aber nicht wahr haben und setzt alles daran, dass Meeresglanz überlebt. Autor: Morgensonne (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Diesen Monat gab es wieder einige Geburtstagskinder unter den Wikis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Vielen lieben Dank für das Lesen unserer News! Für eure Anmerkungen und euer Feedback haben wir reichlich Platz in den Kommentaren gelassen. Falls ihr Lust habt, unsere kleine Redaktion zu unterstützen, würden wir uns freuen, wenn ihr euch meldet. Zum Schluss wünschen wir euch allen einen sonnigen Start in den anstehenden Juni. Bis bald! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge